fresh_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Tricia Holmes
Tricia Holmes is a character and recurring antagonist in 6teen. Biography Friendship and rivalry with Caitlin Caitlin and Tricia were best friends for an entire year. One day while the two were shopping at The Galleria Mall together, Caitlin's card declined and she was forced to get a job at The Big Squeeze. After seeing this, Tricia decided the two shouldn't be friends anymore due to not wanting to be seen with Caitlin. After this she began hanging out with Gwen and Mandy, who seem to follow Tricia around without hesitation. After this, Tricia constantly takes the time to torment Caitlin and her new friends. When Caitlin competes in the Khaki Girl competition, Tricia competes just so she can beat Caitlin. When Caitlin goes on a date with Zane, Tricia's ex-boyfriend, she along with her followers attempt to break the two up. She manages to succeed, with Zane dumping Caitlin for not being able to look past her petty rivalry with Tricia. Another time, she uses a video of Caitlin at the beach with toilet paper sticking out of bathing suit to humiliate her. Taking over the lemon After Caitlin pays off her debt and quits the lemon, Tricia begins to treat her like a friend again. Meanwhile, she secretly sends doppelgängers of all of Caitlin's new friend friends to The Big Squeeze to take their table in the food court. After finding this out, Caitlin ends their friendship again, and takes her old job back to re-claim the table. After this the girls rivalry continues, returning to it's simple, petty nature. After fighting over a brand of make-up, Tricia breaks out from it, which she blames Caitlin for. Her worst attack on Caitlin comes when she attempts to frame Caitlin for shoplifting from Albatross & Finch. After Caitlin proves to Ron the Rent-a-Cop that Tricia was framing her, Tricia is brought to mall jail for it. While she is running for Spring Queen, Nikki begins to run also. To get information to use against Nikki, Tricia begins flirting with and dating Jonesy. After asking Jonesy to write her a speech, he wrote about how bad a person she is, causing her to lose the Spring Queen title. Appearing on television After finding out Caitlins sweet sixteen would be aired on television on the show Sweet 16, she decides to fake being friends with Caitlin once again, with the intent of stealing the show from her. She even goes so far as to take Caitlin's crush, Benj, as her date. While she succeeds, the cameras end up catching her acting like her true self, and label her as "The Queen of Mean," and Benj breaks up with her when he realizes how she truly is. After seeing Caitlin with expensive earrings, she attempts to befriend her again, however Caitlin refuses. After this, Tricia continuously attempts to fix their broken friendship, only due to believing Caitlin had a lot of money again. To help get her away from Caitlin, Jonesy tells Tricia he won the lottery, so she begins following Jonesy instead, however she leaves when he states he wants to give half to charity. After learning that she along with eight other girls were dating the same guy, she gathers them all to take down all guys in the mall who hurt girls. It's later revealed her true intent is to just go against guys she doesn't like (such as Jude and Wyatt), however Jude manages to convince the rest of the girls that violence isn't the answer, and the group disbands. Appearances Notes and trivia * She is the first person seen and the first person to speak in 6teen, and by extension the entire franchise. * She had braces in middle school. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:6teen characters Category:Main universe characters Category:Main universe